Guardián
by Sakura-Chibi58
Summary: "- ¿Prometes que siempre cuidaras de mi? – dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos – Siempre lo hare – contesto el chico pelinegro mientras besaba las mejillas sonrosadas de la castaña" Esperamos que lo difruten XD
1. Prologo

**[SAKURA-CHIBI58]**

**¡Por fin! una historia con Neesan… espero que les guste XD**

**. . . **

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no nos pertenecen y el Fanfic es basado en el anime "Kurenai" (no será tal cual como el anime)**

**GUARDIÁN**

_**Por Sakura Aldana y SakuraChibi58 **_

**Prólogo**

En una de las mansiones más prestigiosas de Japón, habitaba una de las familias más ricas de ese país… La familia Yukihara, una familia peculiar. Sin embargo estaban pasando por una difícil situación.

- ¿Saben a dónde la llevaron? – Grito el jefe de la familia a los guardias de la mansión que era al estilo japonés.

- La han sacado del jardín… fue Persona ya que es el único que conoce como funciona la seguridad de este lugar – dijo una chica pelinegra y de ojos azules

- ¿Cómo demonios dejaron que sucediera eso? – reclamo Izumi jefe de la familia Yukihara – Ella tiene prohibido salir de ese jardín… va contra las reglas de la familia – cuando termino de hablar llamaron a la puerta, de la cual entro un hombre alto y vestido de negro

- Señor… han abandonado la mansión… se han llevado a la señorita Mikan – informo para después ver como el Jefe de la familia empezaba a tirar las cosas que se encontraban cerca de él.

**. . .**

- Maldito Persona – dijo un chico pelinegro y ojos color carmesí mientras se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol – Mira que hablarme a estas horas solo para darme una misión… - maldijo el chico pateando una piedra

A lo lejos se escucho el sonido de una persona que se acercaba corriendo a él, se incorporo… sabia que se trataba de Persona, tal vez se le había hecho tarde… aunque eso era raro ya que ese hombre era muy responsable y más cuando se trataba de las misiones que realizaba para él.

Persona era su jefe de las misiones secretas que realizaba para la Academia Alice… las cuales eran un poco duras, pero dejaban buen dinero para el pelinegro. Además gracias a su Alice, que era el fuego, era más sencillo, sin embargo tenía un pequeño problema…

A lo lejos pudo apreciar al hombre corriendo hacia él, sin embargo le sorprendió ver lo que llevaba en brazos

- ¿Qué demonios…? – pregunto Natsume, el chico pelinegro, al ver el bulto cubierto por una manta que llevaba Persona, quien sonrió y bajo lo que llevaba en brazos al suelo, dejando ver a una chica castaña quien se asusto al ver la mirada asesina del chico pelinegro

- Vamos Natsume no la intimides – regaño Persona o mejor dicho Reí (ya que el primero era un sobrenombre) al ver que la chica se escondía tras él – Él es Natsume – dijo Reí señalando al pelinegro – Ella es Mikan Yukihara – anuncio al pelinegro

- ¿Yukihara? – Pregunto el chico viendo a la castaña - ¿y qué hace aquí? – frunció el ceño

- Digamos que la secuestre – comento persona con una sonrisa nerviosa, Natsume le lanzo una mirada asesina – Pero ella lo quiso así – dijo señalando a la chica la cual solo observaba a Natsume con miedo

- Estas loco… me voy – pero Reí lo detuvo - ¿Qué quieres? – dijo con fastidio Natsume

- Te llame para algo… - dijo el hombre de cabello negro con una leve sonrisa – te tengo una misión – Natsume temió lo peor… sabía lo que le pediría – Esta es una misión diferente, ya que no es ordenada por ninguno de nuestros superiores… es algo más personal – Natsume enarco una ceja - Tu misión será… ser el Guardián de esta linda chica – empujo a Mikan al frente quien quedo frente a frente al pelinegro

El chico la observo… no tendría más de 15 años, además le llamo la atención su Kimono el cual parecía costoso… "Yukihara" pensó… claro… era una de las tantas familias millonarias que vivían en Japón… al parecer no había escuchado lo último que dijo Reí

- ¿Me escuchaste Natsume? – El pelinegro fijo su mirada en él, apartándola de la castaña – Desde hoy serás el guardián de Mikan – Natsume se quedo estático… tendría que ser una broma, volteo a ver a la castaña y después a persona… tenía que ser broma

- No me molestes – dijo el pelinegro en tono amenazador

- Es la verdad, Mikan entrara a la Academia Alice ya que allí nadie la encontrara – camino hacia el pelinegro y lo tomo del hombro – Tu estarás a cargo de su cuidado… te la encargo – dijo para después desaparecer entre los arboles…

Natsume se quedo de pie viendo a la chica… "Esto tiene que ser una broma" pensó…

**Continuará**

**[SAKURA ALDANA]**

**Bueno pues ¿Qué tal? espero que les haya agradado este pequeño prólogo, esperamos sus comentarios y pues creo que es todo ^^ como ven hay muchas preguntas por responder como… ¿Por qué Natsume hace misiones? ¿Por qué Reí se llevo a Mikan? y ¿Por qué estaba prohibido que ella saliera del tal jardín?**

**Bueno esto se irá respondiendo a lo largo de la historia y ahora sí, sin más nos despedimos ^^ **

**Cuídense. Nos leemos.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**[SAKURA ALDANA]**

**Hola! pues las cosas están así, Chibi y yo haremos un capitulo y un capitulo, así que empiezo yo ^^ jajá bueno espero que les guste la historia y gracias por sus comentarios en el prologo *-***

**. . .  
**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no nos pertenecen, esta historia está basada en el anime Kurenai.**

**GUARDIÁN**

_**Por Sakura Aldana y SakuraChibi58 **_

**Capítulo 1**

"Esto tiene que ser una broma" volvió a pensar el chico de ojos color carmesí por sexta vez, pero el estornudo de la castaña lo saco de sus maldiciones… Fijo nuevamente su mirada en la chica y sabía perfectamente que ese Kimono no era tan bueno como para cubrirla del frio.

Pero… ¿Qué haría con ella? ¿Llevarla a su cuarto o dejarla ahí en el bosque? Seguramente no tenía a donde ir, por obvias razones y si la dejaba ahí a su suerte, no solo Persona lo mataría al otro día, sino que la chica moriría de una pulmonía.

- Vamos –ordeno a la chica, quien sin decir nada lo siguió. Salieron del bosque y la pequeña castaña que lo acompañada quedo impactada por lo que estaba viendo, el edificio donde vivían los chicos de estrella especial se encontraba cerca de aquel bosque.

La chica comenzó a observar a su alrededor, los demás edificios donde se encontraban los dormitorios, la dejaron impactada ya que ella nunca (desde su nacimiento) había salido del Jardín de los Yukihara. Ambos chicos caminaron hacia la entrada del edificio, donde suponía la castaña, se encontraba la casa del chico pelinegro que le daba mucho miedo.

La castaña observo como el pelinegro abría la puerta del edificio, para la suerte de Natsume no se encontraba nadie cerca, de lo contrario estaría en una gran problema. Ambos caminaron hacia los ascensores, pero la chica se detuvo al estar a un paso de entrar.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto el chico de ojos carmesí y se percato de la mirada temerosa en los ojos color miel de la chica– vamos, no te pasara nada –pero la chica no se movió, la paciencia se le estaba acabando al pelinegro. Así que con poca delicadeza tomo del brazo a la castaña y halo de ella al interior del elevador, la chica no tuvo tiempo para resistirse por la sorpresa.

Cuando estuvieron dentro y las puertas se cerraron, la castaña se zafo del agarre del pelinegro, pero en el momento en que el elevador comenzó a subir, se abalanzo nuevamente a él, abrazándolo por el cuello casi ahorcando al pelinegro.

- ¡Suéltame! –grito el chico sintiendo que se le acababa el aire, pero Mikan no lo hizo, cuando al fin se abrieron las puertas del elevador la chica corrió a la salida y dio un pequeño suspiro al ver que se encontraba a salvo– ¿Nunca te habías subido a un elevador? –pregunto Natsume cuando se encontraba a lado de ella.

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, además la sonrisa burlona del pelinegro no ayudaba mucho, el pelinegro camino a una de las habitaciones y saco un juego de llaves. Una vez que Natsume entro a su cuarto dejo la puerta abierta para que la chica entrara también.

- Bueno, pues al parecer vas a estar aquí bastante tiempo –comento el pelinegro sentándose en la silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio– me encargare de cuidarte, ya que no tengo otra opción, por hoy te quedaras en mi habitación, supongo que mañana te asignaran la tuya… –cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho y se recargo aun mas en la silla– si no mal recuerdo te llamas Mikan –la castaña asintió levemente– bueno… entonces Mikan lo mejor será que vayas a bañarte en lo que voy a la cocina por algo de comer –el pelinegro se levanto y fue hasta su armario del cual saco una muda de ropa para la chica– vístete con esto –ordeno dejando las prendas sobre las manos delicadas de la chica, después dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar.

La castaña quedo ahí de pie… ese sujeto era un grosero, prepotente, arrogante… ¡Dejarla ahí sola! ¿Quién se creía? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era ella? Además… había un problema, desde pequeña toda la servidumbre se había encargado de todo lo que necesitaba ella… darle de comer, cambiarla de ropa y bañarla… Ese es era el problema, ella no sabía hacer esas cosas…

Tomo las prendas y se sentó en la cama, observo a su alrededor… el lugar era demasiado pequeño, bueno era una habitación así que era el tamaño apropiado para una, la cama era grande y suave a diferencia de la cama en la cual dormía cuando la llevaban al templo. Se recostó boca arriba, aun no podía creer que había salido de aquel lugar, seguramente su padre estaría como loco buscándola por todos lados, jamás imaginaria que ella se encontraba en la Academia Alice a lado de Persona.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse la espanto y se incorporo rápidamente, el seño fruncido del pelinegro no le daba buena espina– ¿aun no te bañas? –pregunto con fastidio el chico de ojos carmesí, quien llevaba un plato de arroz en las manos.

- Es que… –tartamudeo la castaña– yo… no se –bajo la mirada mientras jugaba con nerviosismo con las ropas que el pelinegro le había dado. Mientras tanto el chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa… Eso tenía que ser una broma ¿La chica no sabía bañarse?

Era verdad, la familia Yukihara era muy rica, seguramente a esa chica la trataban con algodón, su piel del color de la porcelana lo decía todo– Bueno no creo que sea malo que no te bañes en un día –dijo distraído el chico

- Pero–comento Mikan– no quiero dormir así –Natsume volteo a verla y enarco una ceja

- ¿Quieres que te bañe? –Pregunto con burla el pelinegro, pero la mirada de seriedad de la castaña le dejo claro que hablaba en serio– No, eso no –se negó mientras agitaba sus manos con desesperación, la castaña agacho la cabeza mientras el chico pasaba con desesperación sus manos por su cabello color azabache. Bañarla… bueno podía hacerlo si ella llevaba ropa encima ¿no? – Este bien –dijo con fastidio– pero ponte algo encima, además solo te diré como, ya que de hoy en adelante tendrás que hacerlo tu sola

La castaña sonrió por dentro, el chico no era tan malo, la verdad era que la castaña era demasiado inocente para ese tipo de cosas. Desato su obi y lo dejo caer por su cuerpo con lentitud– ¡Tonta, no frente a mí! –Regaño el pelinegro con fastidio– ve al baño –señalo con el dedo mientras se cubría sus ojos y así la castaña lo hizo– recuerda ponerte la camiseta –grito el pelinegro mientras iba a su armario y saco un par de sabanas

La castaña así lo hizo, sin embargo en el baño algo extraño la impacto, no había bañera… ¿Cómo se iba a bañar?– Señor Natsume –llamo la chica desde el baño

Natsume estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada… "Señor Natsume" se escuchaba bien, pero lo hacía sentirse viejo– dime solo Natsume –contesto el chico entrando al baño y se encontró con la castaña inspeccionando la regadera– Vamos ven… – dijo sosteniéndola del brazo y abriendo la llave, cuando el agua callo la castaña dejo escapar un gritito "¿Es posible esto?" pensó el pelinegro, coloco con poca delicadeza a la chica bajo el chorro de agua. Jamás creyó que una persona no solo no conociera los elevadores, tampoco las regaderas… ¿Cómo tenían a la chica en su casa? ¿La habrán tenido encerrada toda su vida? Esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente del pelinegro…

Tomo un poco de shampoo y comenzó a lavar el cabello castaño de la chica, jamás se imagino hacer eso… mientras tallaba su cabello se dio cuenta que era demasiado suave y además era muy largo… era muy hermoso su cabello… observo hacia abajo para encontrarse con la castaña que tenía los ojos cerrados y ambas manos las tenia unidas sobre su pecho. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y su piel se veía que era demasiado suave… y qué decir de sus ojos color avellana… eran enormes y expresivos, aunque la chica era demasiado enana…

- Creo que así es suficiente –comento la castaña viendo fijamente al pelinegro… quien no se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado bastantes minutos, se separo rápidamente de la chica

- Ahora tú lava tu cuerpo, espero que sepas como hacerlo –dijo mientras salía del baño y trataba de ocultar el leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, dejando a una castaña confundida.

**. . .**

- Estoy lista –anuncio la castaña saliendo del baño, mientras tanto el pelinegro se encontraba echado en su cama– ¿Natsume?

- Ahí hay algo de comer, es lo único que quedaba en la cocina –señalo el plato encima de su escritorio– ¿o también tengo que darte de comer en la boca? –la castaña se sonrojo violentamente

- No eso, no –contesto enojada la chica, así que se dedico a comer el plato de arroz que había conseguido para ella el chico, pero se dio cuenta de algo– oye… Natsume ¿Dónde voy a dormir? –El chico se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le señalo un bulto de sabanas que se encontraban en el suelo– ¿Estas bromeando? –pero el chico negó con la cabeza

- No te daré mi cama… ya he tenido suficiente contigo –comento con fastidio el chico pelinegro, la castaña agacho la cabeza… por alguna razón Natsume no podía dejar que la castaña hiciera eso…– Esta bien, al fin y al cabo solo es un noche –se puso de pie y fue a sentarse al montón de sabanas –buenas noches… –dijo para después darle la espalda

La castaña se sentó en el bode de la cama mientras veía fijamente al pelinegro… estaba convencida, era una buena persona… nada comparado con la actitud de Luna… sacudió la cabeza, lo mejor sería olvidar todo eso, por lo menos ahora se encontraba más tranquila… se recostó en la cama y se arropo con los edredones… sin embargo

- Natsume… ¿Cómo se apagan las luces? –el pelinegro se levanto con fastidio… y apago las luces… ya estaba empezando a odiar a la chica.

**. . .**

- Gracias Reí –dijo un hombre rubio con una gran sonrisa– ahora el deseo de Yuka se hará realidad… protegeré a Mikan, como no lo pude hacer con su madre…

- Pero hay que tener cuidado… ellos no se quedaran quietos –comento Reí mientras bebía una copa de vino

- Estoy seguro que Natsume hará un buen trabajo al cuidar a Mikan… –respondió con una gran sonrisa el hombre rubio

- Bueno solo quería avisarte eso… Narumi, te encargo lo demás… por cierto, recuerda que no podemos esforzar tanto a Natsume –después Reí salió de la habitación

- Lo sé… o puede pasarle lo mismo que le paso a su madre… –susurro para sí mismo Narumi.

**. . .**

**Continuará**

**¿Qué tal? bueno esto es todo… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, por cierto gracias ****a Floor Sakura, nekomini, Maiapop-chan, sqkura-san29, Guest, kary23 y Fernanda por comentar esta historia… **

**Bueno nos vemos :D cuídense. **

**[SAKURA ALDANA]**


End file.
